Harry and Hermione, Till Death Do Us Part
by SparklingFlames
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, Hermione likes Harry, but they don't have the courage to tell eachother because each one thinks the other doesn't like them, will they ever find the courage to tell eachother? read and find out! please Read and Reply!
1. the begining

This is my story, but all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.  
  
Harry awoke suddenly. He looked around the room and instantly remembered that he was at Hermione's house. He also remembered that it was September 1st, which meant that he was going back to Hogwarts today! He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:36, and they were supposed to leave for Kings Cross Station at 10:00!  
  
'Man! I slept late!' Harry thought as he jumped out of his bed and raced around the room, gathering his things and quickly throwing them into his trunk. Soon after he finished packing he heard a knock on the door. He could tell that it was Hermione by her voice. "Good Morning, are you almost ready to leave?" She asked, smiling. "Good Morning, yes, I'm ready." He replied cheerfully. "Great! Let's go!" She said. Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked downstairs with Hermione. As soon as they were all packed in Mr. and Mrs. Granger's car, they were on their way to Platform 9 ¾ to start another great year, their 5th year, to be exact, of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Should I continue? Or should I forget it and pretend I never started this fan fiction, once again? If I get at least I reply saying I should continue, I will. Now, you've read, so please reply! 


	2. Realization

Thanks for replying!!!! These characters belong to J.K. Rowling wad Warner Bros.!  
  
Soon the car stopped and they were at Kings Cross Station. "Isn't it so exciting to be back?" Hermione asked, flashing a big grin.  
  
"It sure is!" Harry replied, as he looked over to Hermione. He loved it when she smiled. She was so beautiful. "Hey guys!" Ron screamed at them as he stepped into view. "Hi!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the exact same time. Hermione giggled. A giggle that made Harry feel as if he was floating on clouds.  
  
"Let's go get a compartment before they are all full!" Hermione stated as she walked toward the platform, dragging them with her. "Hermione let go, we can walk!" Ron complained, laughing. "Good! Then do so!" Hermione exclaimed, letting go of him. After a few seconds she realized she was still holding Harry's hand. She let go hoping he wouldn't realize it, too, but it was too late. She blushed beat red, and walked onto the train. They walked down the train, looking for a compartment. They finally found an empty one, all they way in the back. They walked in, and sat down. Harry sat next to Ron, and across from Hermione.  
  
"So, how was your summer, guys?" Ron asked. "Great!" Hermione replied, cheerfully.  
  
"Wonderful," Harry exclaimed, "Wish you were there, though." "I was visiting Charlie. Did u guys do anything?" Ron joked, winking repeatedly.  
  
"Yes, we did.we went, ice-skating, swimming--" Hermione started. "I don't think that's what he meant." Harry interrupted, looking at Ron, who was cracking up. "Then..what?....RON!!!!" Hermione blushed as Ron fell to the floor laughing. "That was no where NEAR funny!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "Oh, Come on, Hermione! It was just a joke!" Ron replied.  
  
"Yes, a joke that was no where near funny!" "Oh, lighten up!" Ron laughed. After about an hour, Ron said, "I'll be right back.I just got to. Umm..umm.do something." "Ok, captain sicko!" Harry laughed, while Hermione giggled as Ron walked out the door. Hermione pulled out 'Hogwarts: A History' from her trunk, and started reading. She looked up from her book, and saw that Harry was reading 'Quidditch through the Ages'. 'Oh, he looks so cute,' she thought; 'Oh, my gosh! I'm not falling for my best friend! He doesn't even like me in a 'more than friend' type way! Oh, gosh! I'm not doing this! No, Hermione, get over this! I do not do not like Harry! I do not like Harry! Right, I do not like Harry, I LOVE Harry!' That is when Hermione realized it. She was in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her best friend.  
  
  
  
I know this is so short, but I'm trying to make it longer as I make new chapters 


End file.
